U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,771, expressly incorporated herein in entirety by reference, discloses a control system for a marine vessel that incorporates a marine propulsion system that can be attached to a marine vessel and connected in signal communication with a serial communication bus and a controller. A plurality of input devices and output devices are also connected in signal communication with the communication bus and a bus access manager, such as a CAN Kingdom network, is connected in signal communication with the controller to regulate the incorporation of additional devices to the plurality of devices in signal communication with the bus whereby the controller is connected in signal communication with each of the plurality of devices on the communication bus. The input and output devices can each transmit messages to the serial communication bus for receipt by other devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,885,919, expressly incorporated herein in entirety by reference, discloses process by which the operator of a marine vessel can invoke the operation of a computer program that investigates various alternatives that can improve the range of the marine vessel. The distance between the current location of the marine vessel and a desired waypoint is determined and compared to a range of the marine vessel which is determined as a function of available fuel, vessel speed, fuel usage rate, and engine speed. The computer program investigates the results that would be achieved, theoretically, from a change in engine speed. Both increases and decreases in engine speed are reviewed and additional theoretical ranges are calculated as a function of those new engine speeds. The operator of the marine vessel is informed when an advantageous change in engine speed is determined.
Abandoned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/505,075, expressly incorporated herein in entirety by reference, discloses hybrid marine propulsion systems that connect both an internal combustion engine and an electric motor to a propeller in torque-transmitting relation so that the propeller can selectively receive torque provided by the engine, torque provided by the motor, and a sum of the torque provided by the engine and the motor.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/100,037, filed May 3, 2011, expressly incorporated herein in entirety by reference, discloses systems and methods for operating a marine propulsion system. The systems and methods utilize an internal combustion engine and an electric motor that is powered by a battery, wherein the internal combustion engine and the electric motor each selectively power a marine propulsor to propel a marine vessel. A control circuit is operated to control operation of the system according to a plurality of modes including at least an electric mode wherein the electric motor powers the marine propulsor and a hybrid mode wherein the internal combustion engine powers the marine propulsor and provides power for recharging the battery. An operator-desired future performance capability of the hybrid marine propulsion system is input to the control circuit, which selects and executes the plurality of modes so as to provide the operator-desired future performance capability.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/329,166, filed Dec. 5, 2008, expressly incorporated herein in entirety by reference, discloses a marine propulsion system configured to allow many different combinations and interconnections between three internal combustion engines, three generators, two motors, two clutches, two marine propulsion devices, and an electrical storage device. By appropriately interconnecting these devices in advantageous combinations, energy consumption can be reduced, operational efficiency of the engine can be improved, and redundancy can be provided in the event that one or more components are disabled.